Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Before The Land Before Time II: The Story of the Egg-Stealers
When I was a little girl, I remember that my favorite movie was The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, and that my favorite characters were Ozzie and Strut (especially Strut), the two egg-stealing struthiomimuses that played the role as main antagonists in the movie. But, then I started thinking: How did Ozzie become so obsessed with eggs? Why does Strut prefer plants to eggs? How and why did they come to the Great Valley? and what happened to them at the end of the movie? For many years, these questions remained unanswered. But now, they will be answered in this “behind-the-scenes” story. =Chapter 1= A young egg-stealer male sat with his mother and his two younger sisters. They didn’t have names yet, as one egg has yet to hatch, and an old egg-stealer tradition says that no young ones will be named until the last one has hatched. But it feels like hours had gone by with no signs of life from the egg. Maybe it’s dead, the young male thought. Just then, the egg started to wiggle, and the mother, who’s name was Michealle, leaned towards it. The egg started to crack, and a small foot appeared. Then another. Finally, it hatched, and the male inside got his first look at his family: his brother, who was very pale tan with a gray back, his two sisters, who were all black and all white, and his mother, who was a yellowish color with a reddish brown back. With the last egg hatched, Michealle decided to name them. She beckoned the oldest, the lighter male, with her tail. But, before she could say anything, the bushes rustled. She stiffened, and started to growl at whatever was in there, telling it to stay away. “It’s okay; it’s just me” a voice called from the bushes. Then, an older male stepped into the clearing, more peachish in color with a darker gray back and scars all over his body. The hatchlings had no idea who this was, so they hid behind their mother, who was relaxing. Now, she recognized who this was; it was Claw, her mate and the father of the still unnamed hatchlings. As he approached his mate, Claw noticed something…different. There were eggshells everywhere, and small footprints lead up behind Michealle. She nudged the hatchlings forward so they could meet their father. They stumbled forward, stopping right at Claw’s feet. He was confused at first, but then he realized that these must be his sons and daughters. Michealle walked up to the hatchlings. “Mommy, who’s this?” asked the younger female, the all black one. “Kids, this is your father,” Michealle told them, “Claw, these are your children, Ozzie,” she pointed to the oldest with her tail, then the white one, “Malia,” then the black one, “Sasha,” and finally, the youngest, “and Strut.” Claw took a step forward and lowered his head, smiling. The hatchlings were still weary, but then Ozzie dashed up and jumped on his nose, followed by Malia, then Sasha, then Strut. They all tackled him. Michealle watched them, smiling. She knew that they would be safe. But, unfortunately, this is the Mysterious Beyond, where there was no such thing as safe. Also, Michealle had lost her sense of smell in a fire when she was very young, so she had to rely on her hearing to warn her of danger, and that doesn’t always keep you safe from Sharpteeth. She was well aware of this, but Claw seemed calm, and he could smell a nest of eggs from ½ a mile away, so she was calm. The sun was setting, so they all started settling in for the night. As his family slept, Claw stared off, making sure it was safe, then settled down and shut his eyes. Category:Fanfiction